Art Class Insanity
by Colhan3000
Summary: Art class for Chibi Goku, Chibi Vegeta and the rest of the Z fighters turns into insanity, art class was NEVER like this!


-Yah! Another Chibi Vegeta and Goku fiction!-**__**

****

**_I do not own DBZ,  but I do own Ranju whose name is though up from the Lotis word Rangu from the Manga _Alice 19th_, and I own Korureenu since she is me, her name is my real name in Roman Japanese _**

****

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Art Class Insanity**

****

****

            All the kids sat at there desks waiting for Ms. Kowaii to make her entrance, it was the beginning of a new period and she had went to get supplies saying that they would do something fun for art class today, most of the time all they did was play around with colored molding clay, or draw with crayons and colored pencils, so what was Ms. Kowaii planning that would be different from the other stuff they had been given? Kakarrot was asleep with his head on his desk, Vegeta was picking at the tape that held his name tag on the desk, Bulma and the other girls were blabbing about dolls and other girl stuff, and the other guys were just sitting there bored to tears.

             Finally Ms. Kowaii came into the class room carrying a big box in her hands, "Class today we will try a new type of art, we will paint today, I wanted to do this earlier in the year but you all seemed a little over active for it, but I think you can handle it with out much mess in the room" she said smiling, but the kids knew better then to let that smile tell them she was just an innocent teacher, they all knew that she was a ticking time bomb of rage just waiting to blow up in the face of any kid un lucky enough to make a wrong move.

"YAH! PAINT!" Kakarrot squealed, Vegeta rolled his eyes, anything new with Kakarrot was always a huge deal, Ms. Kowaii handed out paper to all the kids, and then made them all move to the part of the class room that had no carpet, so if any paint was spilled it wouldn't stain the carpet, they each got a cup of each color from the squeezable bottles of paint. They also each got a large brush and a small brush and a cup of water to rinse there brushes, and a napkin to dry there brushes of so the next color they used didn't turn out watery.

            Vegeta sat there just dipping his brush in any color and painting on the paper, he looked up at the others around him and them to there insane teacher, only to find that she had gone to her desk to do test grading and had fallen asleep on her desk, Vegeta scowled in annoyance and turned back to his work, before he could put his brush back on the paper he saw the last person he ever wanted to be near, Yamcha trying to impress Bulma. Vegeta saw red, dark, angry rage covered red of the most darkest, Vegeta wasn't mad, he was down right ready to punch a new breathing hole in the spiky haired boys face.

            Vegeta grabbed the closed thing next to him and heaved it at Yamcha's head, luck wasn't on the prince's side today since Yamcha moved at the last minute and Piccolo was hit with the object that Vegeta threw, which turned out to be a cup of purple paint. The paint dribbled and dripped down his face and on to his gi, which was also purple, a long loud "Ohhhhhh!!!!" could be heard from every kid in the room, Piccolo calmly put his brush down which had red paint on it and then stood up, and then swiftly grabbed one of his own cups of paint and chucked it at Vegeta who dodged and the cup filled with orange paint hit Bulma coloring her hair orange.

Bulma flew into a rage and grabbed her blue paint and let it fly, but it hit Vegeta instead of Piccolo, Vegeta scowled at her, "That was really mature girl" he said his voice dripping with sarcasm, "YOU started this! You threw paint at Piccolo" Bulma yelled, "I WAS TRYING TO HIT THE WEAK MORON OVER THERE!!!" Vegeta yelled pointing to Yamcha, "Are you calling me weak?!" Yamcha yelled, it was more of a threat then a question if anything, "Who else would be a weak moron in this room?" Vegeta asked, a smug smirk spreading on his face.

There was a flash of anger in Yamcha eyes before the boy grabbed two cups of black and yellow paint and hurled it at Vegeta who ducked, the black paint hit Kami in the back, and the yellow hit Kakarrot in the face splitting him in yellow, Kakarrot then did something no one ever thought he would do, smirking in youthful mirth he grabbed a bottle of  white paint and unscrewed the top, leaving the wide mouth open and then without any warning at all dumped the whole bottle onto Vegeta's head.

_I'm probably gonna get killed for that_ Kakarrot thought, he really didn't know what provoked him to do that, maybe it was a full moon tonight and his Saiyan blood was feeling the wild energy from it, or maybe he just felt like getting into the on coming paint war like everyone else, Kakarrot watched as Vegeta slowly lifted his hand to his head and look at the white paint now on his hand, the paint was now covering the princes dark black hair making him look much older then eight years old, and was dripping on the black tank top he was wearing and was slowly dribbling down on to his red shorts.

Vegeta turned around annoyance could be seen clearly in his eyes as well as mischief, Kakarrot didn't have time to react before Vegeta grabbed a cup of silver paint and prepared the hurl it at him, before Vegeta even got half way to throwing it he turned and smashed it right in Yamcha's face snickering as he did so, he had faked throwing it at Kakarrot to get a shot at the person he had been aiming for just moments ago, then out of know were a cup of green paint went flying and hit Yamcha as well square in the face, they all turned to see Kami who had been hit by the black paint Yamcha had thrown. At this Vegeta and Kakarrot both jumped up on a table and yelled,

"**_PAINT WARFAIR!!!!!!!!_**"

That broke the last bit of control left in the room, all out war had broken out, the kids spit up running to other corners of the room while others ran around the room, they knocked down desks using them as shields from the coming paint bombs, soon rivers of paint of ever color and shade came from behind the desks from the bottles, while others decide to use up there cups of paint first, Vegeta and Kakarrot had run to a desk and knocked it down to make a safe place for themselves then set to work, Kakarrot gathered any near by bottles of paint while Vegeta took his remaining cups of paint and started to hurl them into the other bases of desks, the humor in this was that there teacher was still snoring away on her desk as a paint war waged in her classroom.

Kakarrot was having a ball squirting paint at anyone brave, or crazy enough to show themselves to him with his bottle of black paint in hand, Vegeta had run out of cups of paint to throw, Vegeta looked around and saw what he was looking for, on a desk not to far off was a stack of unused paper cups they had used to put there paint in, Vegeta braced himself before he took off running into enemy lines with Kakarrot yelling something about it not being worth it, Vegeta paid him no mind as he commando crawled on the floor dodging cups of paint and rivers of paint being squirted from the bottles.

Even thought he was low to the ground he was still getting paint all over him, cups of thrown paint littered the floor some with most of there paint still in them and it was oozing all over leaving it for anyone to step in or slip in…or crawl unknowing in it like Vegeta had done a mere few seconds ago, glaring at the cup of red paint sticking to his knee he peeled it off and continued on, the rivers of paint over head were spraying paint as well as squirting it, spraying Vegeta's face, hair and cloths in a rainbow of colors.

Vegeta clinched his teeth in annoyance, he finally made it to the desk, he grabbed as many paper cups as he could and crawled back getting even more paint on himself as before.

**-Back at ****Fort****Vegeta**** and Kakarrot-**

Kakarrot had already used up three bottles of paint, so far he had hit, Tien, Kami, Piccolo and a few of the other boys in there class, he didn't want to hit any of the girls, mainly since he didn't feel right about hitting a girl, the other reason was that he really liked Chi Chi and if he hit Bulma Vegeta would kill him, he looked down at his ammo, two bottles of paint left, a bottle of  brown paint and a bottle of gray paint, sighing Kakarrot threw away the now empty gold paint bottle to join the other empty bottles on the floor, he was about to grab one of the last two bottles when something slammed into the back of his knees making him fall to the floor.

Kakarrot fell into a pill of cups filled with aqua colored paint that had been thrown at him earlier by Ranju and Korureenu, Kakarrot got to his feet and wiped the paint off with his hand before looking at who or what it was that knocked him down, he saw Vegeta with paint on his arms and knees and other paint colored that looked like they were sprayed into his hair, around him were paper cups, Kakarrot blinked before speaking, "Hey Vegeta, what happened to you? You look like you got your hair sprayed with paint" he said before Vegeta was on his case.

"I **_WAS_** SPRAYED WITH PAINT YOU HALF WIT!!! WHILE I WAS GETTING THE PAPER CUPS I GOT SPRAYED AND BOMBED BY PAINT!!!" Vegeta yelled, Kakarrot blinked, "Then why didn't you duck?" Vegeta was very close to hitting him with something before a wave of paint bombs hit the desk they were hiding behind, Vegeta grabbed the cups and put two of them together, then filled it with some of the paint from there remaining bottles, then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his stretchy red head band, he normally used it to keep his bangs out of his eyes during training.

"What are you doing Vegeta?" Kakarrot asked, "You'll see" Vegeta said letting an evil smirk grace his lips, Kakarrot watched as Vegeta stretched his head band across the legs of the desk, then he grabbed his newly made paint bomb and put it in the bandanna, Kakarrot recognized it as a sling shot. Vegeta let go and Kakarrot watched the paint bomb fly over to the table were Piccolo and Tien were at, and hit Tien while the rest splattered all over Piccolo, Vegeta smirked widely as Piccolo and Tien yelled from there base, Kakarrot just shook his head, how did Vegeta come up with these things?

Suddenly a paint bomb from Yamcha and Puar's table went flying over by Ms. Kowaii's desk, everything from there went in slow motion, from everyone's holding there breaths to Yamcha's face going pale, to end with the cup full of brown paint hitting the desk and splattering the desk, the papers on it, and Ms. Kowaii in dark brown paint, every face in the room paled a sickly shade of pale white as Ms. Kowaii let out a blood curling scream when the cup hit the desk in a loud and noisy slat. Ms. Kowaii looked around her now newly painted room courtesy of her class of artiest.

The windows were splattered with so much paint you couldn't see though them anymore, the rug which once was a light shade of blue was now a multicolored tie dyed rug, tables were turned over with paint covering every inch of them, the floor that didn't have any rug on it had paint practically embedded into the wood, the toys in the room like games, puzzles and other things used during free time were knocked of the shelves and coated in paint, the books in the room had gotten the same treatment and cups and bottles once full of paint now layed on the floor empty or had paint oozing out of them. The kids looked like they just came out from a game of paint ball and had lost horribly by how much paint was covering there cloths and hair.

 The kids faces paled even more if it was possible as they watched Ms. Kowaii look around the room, as she did her face got redder and redder, then what they were waiting for and what they feared happened next,

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS ROOM?! YOU LITTLE BRATS!!!

**-10 Minutes Later-**

Vegeta rug out the cloth that was in his hand, Kakarrot who was right next to him was cleaning the last bit of paint of the window he had been working on and dunked it into the bucket full of water, "I can't believe we have to clean the whole room before we can leave, and on a FRIDAY even, that teacher is evil" Kakarrot said ringing out the rag and moving to another window, "Vegeta was the one who started it, he threw that paint at Yamcha" said Bulma who was holding a now multicolored mop from the paint.

"Why did you do that anyway?" Bulma asked putting her mop down, it was a good thing he was facing the window or Bulma would have seen the blush staining his face, what was he suppose to say? I hit Yamcha with the paint to get his weak sorry human hands off you because you're too good for him? Is that what he was suppose to say, since that was what he really thought every time he saw that smug weakling hanging near her like he owned her, Vegeta blushed deeper and scrubbed the window harder.

"Because that idiot was annoying me" Vegeta said using the first thing that popped into his head other then what he really wanted to say, Bulma rolled her eyes, "You are such a child" Bulma said going back to mopping the paint up, Vegeta turned around glaring holes in the back of her head, "Well throwing that paint at me was more childish" Vegeta said throwing his rag into the bucket splattering water around, "Come on you two stop fighting" Ranju said who was wiping paint off the desks, "Yah, the less you two fight the faster this room will be cleaned up, and the sooner we can go home" Korureenu said picking up paint covered cups and throwing them in the trash.

Vegeta glared at Bulma before a evil smirk spread on his face, he grabbed his rag from the bucket and rung the water out of it a little and threw it at Bulma's back, she let out a blood curling screamed as the cool cloth hit her in the bad, she then clinched her teeth in annoyance and rage and swung her mop and smacked Vegeta right across with it and splattering his with water, with a smirk of victory she returned to her work, but not before Vegeta got back at her by grabbing his bucket and dumping water right on her.

"**_AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!_**"

Soon another war raged in the classroom, not a paint war but a water war, buckets of paint filled water or clear unused water went flying splashing everywhere, until Ms. Kowaii came in after calling all there parents.

"**_YOU KIDS ARE GOING TO BE IN DETENTION UNTIL YOU'RE IN HIGH SCHOOL!!!_**"

The End

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**-**My writers block is driving me crazy, were its summer and could be writing hundreds of stories, I can't think of anything, fear not I will starting making more!!!**-**

****


End file.
